Dowcipna Rainbow Dash/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: Przepraszam was, że tak przeciągnęłam nasz piknik, naprawdę nie chciałam, żebyśmy wracali do domu po nocy, ale wierzcie mi, że nie ma się czego bać. Las w nocy jest dokładnie taki sam jak w ciągu dnia. Tylko... ciemniejszy. :Harry: zębami :Fluttershy: Ale, może lepiej wracać do szałasu. Nie bójcie się kochani. To jest tylko... :Rainbow Dash: Łuuuuooooo! :Fluttershy: Aaaaa! :Rainbow Dash: ryczy :Fluttershy: AAAAAAAA! :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Mam cię! śmiech :Fluttershy: To nie było zabawne! Naprawdę się bałam! Dumna jesteś z siebie? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, to było zbyt łatwe. Ty to się boisz wszystkiego. :Fluttershy: Bajki opowiadasz. :Rainbow Dash: Bu. :Fluttershy: Aaaaaa! :[piosenka tytułowa] :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj, jak ten żart mógł ci się nie podobać? :Fluttershy: Bo uważam, że bycie przestraszonym nie jest śmieszne! :Pinkie Pie: A ja uważam! Serce zaczyna ci walić, w kopytach czujesz mrowienie, w ustach ci zasycha. Tego akurat nie lubię, ale reszta jest fajna! :Rainbow Dash: Widzisz? Wszyscy lubią dobre kawały! Nic w tym złego! :Lektor: Dowcipna Rainbow Dash. :Rarity: Wiesz, Rainbow Dash, myślę, że Fluttershy nie wezwałaby nas, żeby o tym pogadać, gdyby nie było problemu. Są rzeczy, które jedni lubią a inni nie. :Applejack: A straszenie Fluttershy to jest lenistwo. :Rainbow Dash: Och, lenistwo?! :Twilight Sparkle: Żart nie jest zbyt dobry, kiedy tylko jeden kucyk się śmieje. :Pinkie Pie: Ale jeśli coś jest mega mega, mega, mega, mega, zabawne? :Rainbow Dash: No a ja jestem zabawna. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiemy, że tak jest. Rzecz w tym, żeby ten żart, który komuś robisz, był śmieszny też dla tego kogoś, a wtedy... :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: To było dobre! Musisz przyznać, że to było śmieszne! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie za bardzo. :Applejack: Taa, poduszka pierdziuszka to taki żart na skróty. :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: Co?! :Rarity: Doprawdy, Rainbow Dash, jeżeli nie chce ci się włożyć wysiłku w przygotowanie żartu, który wszystkich rozbawi, to w ogóle sobie podaruj żarty. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra! Jeżeli mam się bardziej postarać, no to jeszcze zobaczycie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jestem pewna czy nas zrozumiała. :Rarity: Niedługo macie charytatywną akcję sprzedaży ciasteczek, jeszcze parę poprawek i twój strój przewodniczki będzie gotowy. :Sweetie Belle: Mm, niezłe. :Rarity: Aaa, czyta Sama się o to prosiłaś. :Sweetie Belle: Co to znaczy? :Rarity: Hmm. Domyślam się, że to jest kolejny żart Dash. Żeby zdjąć stamtąd twoje ubranie, będziemy się musiały całe umazać kremem. :Sweetie Belle: Ooo, jak tam wejdziemy? :Rarity: Nie wejdziemy. Dash myśli, że dam się nabrać na kolejny jej wkręt, ale niedoczekanie. Wolę ci uszyć nowy strój przewodniczki. :Sweetie Belle: Mmm, tort z maszyny do szycia jest jeszcze lepszy niż tort z tortu. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Mam was! Ahahaha! No i co postarałam się? :Apple Bloom: Co to jest Applejack? Myślałam, że pomożesz mi przygotować się do sprzedaży ciasteczek. :Applejack: Uch, tak, przepraszam cię, ale Rainbow Dash ma właśnie fazę na żarty i musiałam się zabezpieczyć. :Apple Bloom: Naprawdę myślisz, że Dash będzie chciała ci zrobić żart we śnie? :Applejack: Niech tylko spróbuje, to się zdziwi. Śpij spokojnie słoneczko. :Applejack: zdziwienie Łooaa! :Rainbow Dash: Hehehehe! Nadal myślisz, że jestem leniwa. No to masz! Ahahaha! :Applejack: Ugh, Rainbow Dash! :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Mam cię! :muzyka :Spike: ogniem :w głowę :Spike: ogniem :w głowę :Spike: ogniem :w głowę :Spike: ogniem :w głowę :Spike: ogniem :w głowę :trzask :Rainbow Dash: Mam cię! :brzdęk :Rainbow Dash: Mam cię! :się śmieją :Rainbow Dash: Mam cię! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Musisz nam pomóc! :Pinkie Pie: Okej! A z czym? :Rarity: Nie udawaj niewiniątka. Na pewno wiesz o tym żartowym szaleństwie, które ostatnio opętało Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: O, tak! Dziewczyna daje na maksa! :Fluttershy: Czy ciebie też wkręciła? :Pinkie Pie: śmiech Taa, ona i Gummy też! :Rainbow Dash: Buu! :Pinkie Pie: Aaah! chichocze :Pinkie Pie: Zrobili mnie na cacy. :Applejack: Ona musi z tym skończyć. :Pinkie Pie: Skończyć? Ale żarty są takie fajne! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie dla wszystkich kucyków, a Dash najwyraźniej kompletnie nie obchodzi to, czy jej żarty kogoś bawią, czy nie bawią. :Wszyscy oprócz Twilight: narzekają :Rarity: A ponieważ ty i Dash macie eemm, upodobanie do żartów, myślimy, że ty mogłabyś ją namówić, żeby ehmm... Dała se siana! :Pinkie Pie: Hej, Rainbow Dash! Mam ci coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, hej! A ja mam coś totalnie ważnego do powiedzenia tobie! :Pinkie Pie: Serio? Wohoho! No to zaczynaj! :Rainbow Dash: Okej, wiesz, że ostatnio wszystkim robię żarty. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! chichocze To jest bardzo zabawne! Aaaa, ale wiesz, właściwie to właśnie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, masz ciastko. :Pinkie Pie: Łoo! Dzięki! :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, doszłam do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie tracę czas, wkręcając wszystkich z osobna, kiedy mogłabym wkręcić wszystkich naraz! :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, łoł! Wszystkie kucyki naraz?! To by było niesamowite! Yyy, czekaj. Znaczy, nie sądzę. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze nawet nie wiesz, o co chodzi! Pinkie, to będzie najlepszy kawał na świecie! Zamówiłam specjalnie śmiechowe ciastka, których kolory pasują mi do grzywy. :Pinkie Pie: Iii...? :Rainbow Dash: I zamierzam je podmienić na ciasteczka przewodniczek. Kiedy dziewczyny sprzedadzą je kucykom, to wszyscy w mieście będą chodzić z tęczowymi buziami, a to dzięki Rainbow Dash! Ahaha! Będzie zabawa, że boki zrywać. :Pinkie Pie: Yyy, No nie wiem, jakoś, to mi się nie wydaje takie śmieszne. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! :Pinkie Pie: Może to dobry moment, żebyś na chwilę przystopowała. Bo inne kucyki zaczynają naprawdę— :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Nic z tego! Ten żart, zostanie wykonany. I zobaczysz, że będzie super czadowy. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, co jest grane? Prosiłam cię o pomoc w podmienianiu ciasteczek przewodniczek na śmiechowe ciastka, ale nie przyszłaś i wszystko musiałam zrobić sama. Ee, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: kaszle :Rainbow Dash: Łał. Ta tęcza się całkiem długo trzyma. :Pinkie Pie: Taak, ale ja trochę słabo się czuję, a te ciasteczka te jedyna rzecz, która poprawia mi samopoczucie. Nie masz ich więcej! Gadaj. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, nie. Właśnie ci powiedziałam. Wymieniłam je na normalne. :Pinkie Pie: Oł. :Rainbow Dash: Już niedługo Znaczkowa Liga będzie je sprzedawać wszystkim kucykom w mieście. Kucyki zaczną otwierać pudełka i je zjadać, a wtedy ich zęby zrobią się tęczowe i będą się dziwić dlaczego! To będzie super odlot! Chodź, nie możesz tego przegapić. :Pinkie Pie: Niestety... kaszle Ja nie mam nawet siły, żeby wstać z łóżka. Chyba, że masz więcej ciastek! :Rainbow Dash: Eee! To może jednak powinnaś tu zostać i odpocząć. :Pinkie Pie: Och tak, masz rację. Przepraszam, że zawiodłam, na pewno będzie bardzo śmiesznie. :Rainbow Dash: No dobra, kto gotów do sprzedawania ciasteczek? :Znaczkowa Liga: Ja! :Applejack: Słuchaj, Rainbow Dash, wiem, że obiecałaś Scootaloo pomoc, ale nie chcę, żeby twoje żarty popsuły robotę tym maluchom. :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj, mogę być z tobą przez cały wieczór, żebyś mnie miała na oku. :Apple Bloom: No chodź Applejack! Pora zaczynać! :Scootaloo: Tak, musimy objechać wiele miejsc. :Sweetie Belle: Chcemy dotrzeć do każdego domu w Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: No chodźcie! Słyszałyście? Do każdego domu w Ponyville! śmiech :Harry: ryczy :Znaczkowa Liga: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Applejack: Dziewczyny możecie być z siebie dumne. To była wasz charytatywna sprzedaż ciastek. :Rarity: W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam Applejack. A ty co powiesz Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze tylko chwilka. :Applejack: Yyy... "jeszcze tylko chwilka" do czego? :Rainbow Dash: Y, łoł, yy do niczego! Zauważyłyście, jak cicho się zrobiło? W sumie jest dość wcześnie prawda? :Rarity: To normalne, że jest cicho. Kucyki nie gadają, bo jedzą te pyszne ciastka. :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz? :Rarity: No jasne. Albo już najadły się ciastek i sobie odpoczywają. :Rainbow Dash: Aha... Może masz rację. Pójdę sprawdzić. :Rainbow Dash: Zaraz co tu się dzieje? Dobra, widać, że wszyscy jedli ciastka, ale gdzie oni się podziali? Myślę, że ich buzie już pokryły się tęczami. Powinni zdziwieni wybiegać na ulicę... chyba że całe miasto wcześniej poszło spać. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? :chrupnięcie :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj, zjedli ciastka, a teraz siedzą zamknięci w domach. Chyba nic się nie stało przez ten żart z ciastkami co nie? :hałas :Rainbow Dash: Pani Cake! Łoh! Widziała Pani Pinkie? Pomyślałam, że może ona przeze mnie źle się czuje. :Rainbow Dash: Ee... Pani Cake...? :Pani Cake: Ciastek! Ciastek! :Rainbow Dash: Ooo, Widzę, że Pani zajęta to ja już pójdę! :Rainbow Dash: Ehh! :Pinkie Pie: Ciastek...! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Pani Cake: Ciastek...! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: jęczą :Pani Cake: Ciastek...! :Pani Cake i Pinkie Pie: Ciastek...! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: jęczą :Pani Cake i Pinkie Pie: Ciastek...! :Pinkie Pie: Ciastek...! :Lyra Heartstrings i Twinkleshine: Ciastek...! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Musisz ze mną iść do ciastkarni. Tam się stało coś dziwnego! To może nie wzięło się z niczego, widzisz, to się chyba stało, po tym żarcie z ciastkami... :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: Ciastek... :Rainbow Dash: O, nie! :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: Ciastek... :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy— :Fluttershy: Ciastek... :Harry: ryczy :Rainbow Dash: dyszy :Babcia Smith: Ciastek, ciastek... Ciastek... :Applejack: Jesteś pewna, że nie za późno na wizytę? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że nie. Dziewczynki zasłużyły na małą uroczystość po takiej ciężkiej pracy. I zostało mi pełno tortowej maszyny do szycia, chyba że ktoś woli zjeść ciastko...? :Rainbow Dash: Nie! Ruszaj ich! :Rarity: Och! Moja droga nie musisz się tak zachowywać. Ciastek wystarczy dla wszystkich. :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie! Musimy stąd uciekać! :Applejack: Na ocet jabłkowy, o co znowu chodzi? :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma czasu, proszę, chodźcie za mną! :Rarity: Och, Rainbow Dash, jeśli chcesz wziąć te wszystkie ciastka, musisz za nie zapłacić tak jak inne kucyki. :Rainbow Dash: Ja nie chcę tych ciastek—! :zombie jęczą :Rainbow Dash: Ale oni chcą! :Rarity: Ooo, t-t-c-co się dzieje? :Rainbow Dash: Później wam wyjaśnię, chodźcie! :Sweetie Belle: Musimy się gdzieś schować! :Babcia Smith: Ciastek! Ci, cici, ciastek! :Applejack: Tędy! :zombie jęczą :Rainbow Dash: dyszy Nie widać ich? :Scootaloo: Dlaczego uciekamy przed kucykami z Ponyville? :Sweetie Belle: Co się stało naszym przyjaciołom? :Rainbow Dash: Ja myślę, że coś było w tych ciastkach. :Applejack: Ugh! To jest niedorzeczne! Receptura tych ciastek nie zmienia się od lat! Chyba nie ma w nich nowego składnika, który zamienia wszystkich w żądne ciastek zombie. :Rainbow Dash: Eeh, a może jednak i jest... :Rarity: Co ty opowiadasz? :Applejack: Coś ty zrobiła? :trzask :Kucyki zombie: Ciastkaaaaa... Ciastkaaa... :Rainbow Dash: Zakryjmy okna! :Rainbow Dash: oddycha Okej! Być może wymieniłam wszystkie ciastka przewodniczek na inne ciastka, po których kucyki miały mieć tęczowe buzie, ale z jakiegoś powodu zamieniły się w bezmyślne ciastkożerne zombie! Myślę, że powinnyśmy tu przeczekać, aż to przestanie działać. I o ile tylko nikt więcej nie zje ciastek, wszystko będzie dobrze. :Rarity: To cudownie skarbie, poza jednym drobiazgiem. My już zjadłyśmy te ciastkaaaaa... :Applejack: głosem Ten żart obrócił się przeciwko tobie... :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Znaczkowa Liga: Ciastek... :zombie jęczą :Rainbow Dash: Nie, nie! Odejdźcie! Przez nie chorujecie, nie jedźcie ich! :Pinkie Pie: Ale my chcemy, chcemy ciastek! :Rainbow Dash: Eghh! Proszę! Dość! Nie chciałam, żeby do tego doszło! To był tylko niewinny żart. On miał być super zabawny, ale to zabawne nie jest! :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! :Rainbow Dash: Co? Chwila... co się dzieje? :Rarity: No świetnie się bawimy twoim kosztem. :Applejack: Hehehe, tak. Jakie to uczucie samemu zostać wkręconym? :Rainbow Dash: Eee, to... wam nic nie jest? Nikt nie zachorował? :Pinkie Pie: No jasne, że nie głuptasie! :Tłum: Mamy cię! :Rainbow Dash: To... był tylko... taki żart? :Applejack: Tak! Możesz podziękować Pinkie Pie. Jak powiedziałaś jej, że planujesz wkręcić całe miasto, skrzyknęła wszystkie kucyki i wymyśliła sposób, żeby ci się odpłacić. :Pinkie Pie: Aaa, tam. To nic takiego! Taki mały wkręcić, który skręciłam. :Rainbow Dash: Eee... :Scootaloo: Łał! Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy! :Apple Bloom: To dopiero zabawne! :Rainbow Dash: Ale ja nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego. A to ja zostałam wkręcona. Naprawdę się bałam! Myślałam, że przeze mnie jesteście chore. Nie można tak po prostu— :Twilight Sparkle: —robić sobie żartów, kiedy się chce? :Fluttershy: Nie myśląc o tym, jak ktoś może się czuć? :Rarity: Ani czy go to bawi? :Applejack: I czy ma na to ochotę? :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie! Ooo, już wiem, o co biega. :Pinkie Pie: Robienie kawałów jest fajne, kiedy wszyscy dobrze się bawią. Teraz zobaczyłaś, jak to jest, kiedy komuś nie jest do śmiechu. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, masz rację. Bardzo was wszystkich przepraszam. Żałuję, że nie myślałam, jak się możecie czuć. :Fluttershy: Ale, wyciągniesz z tego nauczkę. :Rainbow Dash: No jasne! Wykręciłyście mi niesamowity numer. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to teraz przebiję! :Rainbow Dash: Mam was! :kucyki się śmieją :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu